Alex's Logo
by lilmickey2008
Summary: After Justin decided to do that little spell, Alex soon finds herself the outcast of the school. Just when she loses all hope, a former friend helps her make things right.


**AN: I remember the episode of Wizards of Waverly Place, which was called "Alex's Logo". What I didn't like was how Alex got treated by her "friends" at school and it was because of someone in her family petty** **jealousy. If you seen that episode, you know precisely who I am talking about. Anyways, here is my take on that episode.**

 **ALEX'S LOGO**

She had no idea what happened. One moment, she was standing there, accepting an award for citizenship, and then the next moment, she says the wrong thing, and the entire school does not even want to talk to her. See, in the beginning, she designed these t-shirts, and sells them at school. Justin being Justin, for some reason makes her give the money to the school. Actually, that's the reason that she wins the award mentioned earlier. Now, here's where things turn to crap. As she was accepting the award, for some strange reason, she said the worst thing possible, and now everything is terrible.

School has become unbearable. All of the friends that she had, don't even talk to her anymore, and she became a pariah in her own school. Justin especially seemed to be somewhat gloating at the misery that she was in. She did not know why he was in that mood, but she was so distracted by the wretchedness she was in, she was not able to see the truth.

Fast forward to the present school day. Alex was walking to school alone, and just as she arrived, she felt the heat of the hate from the other students as she walked inside and stood at her locker. She tried to concentrate on getting her things for her classes, and in between doing that she took a look around. She saw Justin talking to Zeke at his locker, and no sign of Harper. Harper seemed to be avoiding her for the obvious reason. Alex felt a little better, and then she went to open her locker.

She opened it, and then some pink paint fell all over the clothes that she wore. Someone booby trapped her locker, and now she was covered in the results of that little prank. She stood there for a moment, and then heard the roar of laughter from the other students that witnessed what happened. That was it. That was all she could take. She found herself running through the students and out of the school.

 **...**...

After the events of what happened earlier at school, Alex found herself wandering around New York, still covered in pink paint. Tears streaking down her cheeks, she had no idea where she was going, but she just needed to get her head clear. As she kept walking, she noticed that the clouds were getting crowded in the sky, and getting gray. Soon enough, it starting raining.

"Perfect." Alex muttered as she was getting drenched as it seemed to rain even harder as the minutes passed.

She contemplated where she would go, and should go. Home wasn't an option, because her mom and dad would be on her why she came back home, and send her back to school anyway.

She wanted to go to her former boyfriend, and former best friend David Falcone's house. After he won the Dark Tournament a while ago, she broke up with him because she couldn't be with a demon, which he was. David then disappeared, and hasn't been seen since. David's legal guardians, Louis and Villo, did not want to do anything with her, and it was her fault.

She was once friend's with David's little sister, Lynn, but once she found out that she was the one that caused her older brother to leave, she too turned to hate her.

As the rain continued to pour down, Alex continued to wander through New York City. It wasn't until she saw a familiar residence that she knew that she became desperate. With nothing to lose, she approached the front door, and knocked on it.

 **...**...

It was a few minutes before someone answered, but then Alex saw a familiar face answer the door. William Belmont, David's best friend, answered the door. He wore some sweats, and a _Castlevania_ t-shirt. His red hair was hanging on his shoulders, and it looked as though he was relaxing on this day.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" William asked her.

"Can I come in, please?" Alex asked, almost begging him at this point. William let her in, and motioned her to a chair, where he put some towels down before she sat there.

"Okay, now that you are here, what happened?" William asked her.

"Everyone at school hates me." Alex began. "Someone made me say some stupid things at this event for giving me award for citizenship, and now everyone hates me."

William knew who was responsible immediately, but with you know who keeping an ear and eye out, he did not think or say anything.

"I take it with the paint job on your clothes, someone did something to you, right?" William asked her.

"Yeah." Alex said, looking at her clothes.

"Why did you come here?" William asked.

"You are the only one I can talk to. You are the only one that I can come to so that I can feel better." Alex said, looking at her.

"Okay..." William said, running a hand through his hair, and looking around. "Really though, why me?"

"I was wondering if you can get in touch with David?" Alex asked hopefully.

"No way am I getting in touch with him. No fucking way." William said. "Last time I was in touch with him, he was not in the best of moods. As of now, I have no idea what mood he was in. Alas, if it means that much to you, I will get in touch with him."

"Thanks." Alex said, smiling at him.

"Let's get you out of those clothes before you get sick." William said, motioning her to the nearest bathroom.

 **...**...

 _This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea._ William told himself as he started up his laptop. Alex was watching TV in his rec room, and William was about to get into contact with his friend. He knew that it was best to tell him the news now, because David was going to get wind of what happened sooner or later.

He started up his video chat, sent a message to David, and soon enough, David face popped up with a smile.

"Hello William." David said with a smile.

"Hey yourself." William said with a sigh.

"Any reason you are calling me so late?" David asked.

"Late? It's only..." William turned to look at a clock on his wall, then remembered that David was in Japan. "Right, you are in Japan."

"So, what's up?" David asked him. William took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Alex." William said. "Alex won a citizenship award at school, but, and this is coming loosely, 'someone' made her say some bad things towards the students at school. Now everyone hates her, and she wanted me to get into contact with you."

"I should give a shit why?" David said coldly. David and Alex's relationship ended on a bad term, and you really couldn't blame David for being cold to her or her family.

"I am not saying that you should, but she came to me looking for some help, and I am probably the only one you are on speaking terms with." William said.

David sat there, thinking for a moment, and then he turned back to the camera, a look of anger and fury on his face.

"I know who did it. I will handle it. Tell Alex to go home, and stay there." David said.

"David, what are you going to do?" William asked him.

David smirked, and cut the connection.

William stood there, a look of worry on his face. When David got into those moods, he was murderous.

 **...**...

For some strange reason, Justin felt really uneasy going to school the next day. He wanted to tell Alex that he was responsible for what happened to her at her award acceptance, but how was he supposed to do that? Why would he do that? It was too late to do anything now, it was better to let the course run, because kids will soon forget about that anyway.

He rounded the corner to his locker, and saw a kid about his age, with a New York Yankees hooded sweatshirt on, with the hood up, standing on his door. The teen had their back to him, so Justin spoke up to get his attention.

"Excuse me." Justin said. The teen did not hear him.

"Excuse me." Justin said again, this time a little bit loudly. The teen did not budge again, or even gave a sign that he heard him.

"Hey! You're on my locker! Move!" Justin all but yelled. That seemed to get the kid's attention, because they took the ear buds out of their ears.

"You are not allowed to listen to music in this school. That is a direct violation of school rules." Justin said.

Then the kid let down his hooded shirt, and revealed his familiar black hair. He turned to Justin, and he immediately knew who it was.

 **...**...

Alex sat in her room, not wanting to come out. Then she heard the front door open, and someone enter the house. She went to her bedroom door to see who it was, and saw it was Justin, who looked as though he was put through a wringer, and he went right into his room. Alex stood there, looking out for a moment, and she couldn't help but to smile. Then the window to her room slammed shut, causing her to jump. When she looked around her room, she saw a note on her bed, with her name on the envelope. Curious, she opened it and read it.

 _Alex, I heard about what happened to you at your awards acceptance. By now, you may already know that Justin was behind your little slip of the lip. Why? He's a petty asshole, that's why. I asked him why, as I was dangling him over Rayzor, why did he do it. He was jealous, and I made sure that he was going to apologize to you. If he doesn't, I will pay him another 'visit'. Stay strong, and I will always look out for you._

 _~ A friend._

Although he didn't sign his name, she knew immediately who it was that wrote this, and that alone brought a smile to her face for the first time in a few days.

"Thank you, David."


End file.
